Desperate for coffee as usual
by PennyGirl
Summary: Based off Lorelai's dream in the beginning of season three. She needs offee, and goes to, almost great, lengths to get it.


Disclaimer: Um...never written one for a tv show fic before, but I think It's the same thing. Don't own anything, please don't sue.

Desperate for coffee (as usual)

She'd gone out and bought the bulkiest coat she could find. It was black. Black was slimming. Black hid her size. And the bulky coat hid her waistline.

After she'd dug the coat out of the bag, she also dug into her closet and brought out the empire waisted dress she'd bought the day before. She put the dress on. Than her shoes, than the coat.

Than, sticking her head out the front door, she looked both ways to make sure he wasn't there. He wasn't, thank _god_.

Slipping out the door, she quckly made her way down the porch steps and to her car. Crossing her fingers and praying that it wouldn't backfire, she put the key in and turned it.

_Thank god! No backfire!_

She did a little dance with her upper body and put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. Praying to god the entire time that none of her neighbors saw her.

Driving through the side streets of town, she made it to the border and cheered that no one had seen her or stopped her on the way.

And, at her house, where she lived, her husband looked out the window and grabbed the keys to his truck.

* * *

"Hi, um, do I look in anyway larger than a normal person to you?"

"Excuse me?" the teenage boy in the green apron that stood behind the counter stared at her as she gestured towards her body frantically.

"Fat, do I look fat?"

"No, you look perfectly fine," the teenager said slowly, as if talking to a crazy person, or a skittish animal that he didn't want to scare too badly.

"Excellent! Wonderful! Great! I'll have the largest cup of the strongest coffee you have and make it a double!" she exclaimed, pulling out her wallet and handing him some money.

The boy took the money and moved towards thecoffe machine with an extremely large cup. Thinking he was moving too slowly, she cried, "I'll give you twenty dollars if you give it to me within the next minute!"

"Sure!" the boy said, moving a lot faster than he had been.

She turned around in a circle and began to quickly pace the shop while looking around suspiciously to see if nybody she knew was around. Seeing nobody that she could recognize, she did another little dance as the teenage boy behind the counter said that her coffee was ready.

"Yes! Thank you!" she cried, pulling a twenty out of her wallet and tipping him with it as she reached for the coffe. Her fingers had just reached it...

"I'll take that." said a deep voice as her fingers began to barely brush the cup.

"Dammit!" she yelled, stomping her foot as the cup was lifted over her head.

"You can't have coffee. You know what the doctor said."

"C'mon, Luke! I've been good for three months! I only want one friggin cup of coffee!" Lorelai yelled as Luke pushed her out of the way and handed the teenage boy the cup of coffe.

"Dump it," he said.

"O-kay..." the boy said, taking the coffee as luke held Lorelai back when she tried to reach around him for it.

"Here," Luke said, handing the boy a twenty. "Recognize her face, never serve her coffee again for the next year and a half. She doesn't need it."

"Yes I do!" Lorelai yelled as Luke dragged her out the door. "You're depriving me of my life force! My blood! My very reason for living! I need coffee dammit!"

"No you don't," Luke said, turning Lorelai around to face him, and trying to pull her coat off of her. "It's May, you don't need to wear a pea coat. The dress your wearing does not hide your condition. _I_ am your reason for living, next to Rory, remember? Until after the Twenty-first, at which point Charlotte or Darren, whichever one it is that pops out, unless you've changed the names again, becomes your other reason for living next to Rory and me. You agreed to no more coffee--"

"I lied," Lorelai interrupted.

Luke sighed and continued on while giving Lorelai a look of impatience and frustration. "And driving all the way to Hartford is not a good plan in which you finally acquire the cup of coffee that you want. You have Three and a half months to go. The doctor said you should stop because you've been complaining about bad sleep after you drink too much coffee while you've been in this condition. Now get in the truck, we're going home."

"What about my car? I drove here, remember?" Lorelai asked, holding up her keys and jingling them in Luke's face.

"Rory will drive it. She came with me," Luke said, snatching up the dangling keys and tossing them to a waiting Rory, who was standing by Lorelai's jeep and drinking a large cup of, well, coffee. She smiled at Lorelai evily and climbed into the jeep, waving as she drove away.

"Evil...brat," Lorelai said, letting Luke open the car door for her and giving her a gentle push. "She's drinking that on purpose just so she could tease me," Lorelai said, climbing into the truck. "And what happened to te discussion of getting a new car? Last I checked, we can't put a car seat in this truck, you know. and what about the nursery? We have to start decoratng! I was thinking green, or yellow. And maybe that bird lamp I saw the other day with the feathers! Ooh! And maybe..."

Luke shut the door and smiled as Lorelai droned on about decorating the nursery. It was just way too easy for her to get distracted during this last trimester. Luke climbed into the truck and drove her home, promising to make her anyhting she wanted for dinner wen they got there, as a husband was supposed to.

End.

(((Okay, I never write fics for TV shows. And I know this had no point, but I've been Watching the show non-stop since my brother bought me the DVDs for christmas. That, and I kept thinking of how I don't have season three (I don't even know if it's come out yet.) and how in the beginning of season three, Lorelai has that weird dream about her and luke, and coffee. Which is kind of the inspiration for this. So, hope you enjoyed it, review it if you want to.---PennyGirl.)))


End file.
